truth or dare?
by Pika-chan15
Summary: Naruko wants to play truth or dare...what could happen...a lot of things could happen...R&R
1. Chapter 1

TRUTH OR DARE?

NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!

naruto: hey lets play truth or dare! everyone gather around!

Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke, gathered around, along with Hinata, Tenten, Neji and Shino and Lee. They all sat down in a circle.

NARUTO: alright who goes first?

SAKURA:me, ok...Hinata truth or dare?

HINATA: truth...I-I think

SAKURA: ok...who do you like? *evil smirk*

HINATA:*blushes deeply and leans over to Sakura and whisper somthing in her ear*

SAKURA:OMG i totally knew it!

HINATA: Tenten, truth or dare?

TENTEN:DARE

HINATA:UMMMMM...

Naruto leans to hinata and whispers somthing in her ear. Hinata giggles.

HINATA: i dare you to kiss Neji!

TENTEN: *BLUSHES DEEPLY* ...a-alright

TENTEN'S POV:

Neji leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips. i part my lips slightly and he slips his tongue into my mouth. i gasp and i hear a very irritated AHEM from Lee. we part and i feel like my cheeks are on fire.

NORMAL POV:

TENTEN: Naruto truth or dare?

NARUTO: DARE...i ain't afraid

TENTEN: I dare you to make out with Sasuke.

NARUTO: WHAT!

TENTEN: pay backs a bitch ain't it?

thanks for reading leave me a reveiw and watch out for the next chapter^^


	2. Chapter 2

TRUTH OR DARE? chapter 2:

I'm sorry I left off at such a cliff hanger and someone asked me to put the next chapter up ASAP...sooo here it is hope you like it and I'll try to maked it longer this time:P:3

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS STORY!

LAST TIME:

TENTEN: I dare you to make out with sasuke!

NARUTO: WHAT?

TENTEN: pay backs a bitch ain't it

THIS TIME:

TENTEN: on second thought lets make it seven minutes in heaven!

SASUKE: hn

NARUTO: HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY "hn" LIKE THIS DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING?

SASUKE: I don't use words that aren't nessesary.

Sasuke got up and started for the closet.

SASUKE: well, dobe, you coming?

Naruto got up and headed for the closet a huge blush a cross her face. She walked in the closet and sauke closed the door behind her. Tenten got up and locked the door putting a chair under neigth the nob.

INSIDE THE CLOSET( DUNDUNDUN):

Naruto was standing nervously in one corner and had no idea where Sasuke was in the way to small closet...for her comfort. She had no idea he was actually right in front of her but she wouldn't know that she had her eyes shut so tight. Sauke gently put two hands on either side of her head and gently closed the gap. She gasped and her eyes snaped open at the contact. but didn't break the kiss she really couldn't. Her back was already pressed against the wall. the kiss was gentle and sweet. but Sasuke soon began to feel irritated that she wasn't particiapating in the kiss and became more forceful. He pushed her harder than nessesary into the wall and forced her mouth open demanding entrance. They began a silent battle of tongues for dominace and sasuke eventually won. His victory made him cocky and he brought one of his hand down to the hem of her shirt and started to pull up on it slowly. Sasuke broke away from the intence kiss and touched the exposed flesh of her slightly taned stomach. She moaned unintentionally and Sasuke smirked. Naruto felt uneasy at this because she new that nothing good ever came out of Sasuke's smirk. he kissed her again much more aggresivly than the last kiss they shared. she thought of one word _possesive_. she moaned againat the touch of sasukes mouth as he trailed his tongue down her jaw lined. he sucked on the flesh on her neck and she moaned again. he hovered only half an inch above the abused skin on her neck.

SASUKE: you like this don't you, the attention of being dominated? he asked in the most husky and hot voice she had ever heard from the raven beauty. she tried not to think dirty thought as he lifted her shirt over her head. she was losing control and fast she had to do somthing so she pushed on his chest as hard as she could but could only get him a mere two feet from her. he was strong and lust filled. she finally realized just how wet she was and tried to speak but it sounded more like a desprate wimper than anything.

NARUTO: p-please...stop...w-we.. can't...I-I don't...know ...h-how much..I-I can take ...w-without going ...all the ... pleaded she only prayed he would stop. he heard her and looked directly into her eyes.

SASUKE: i don't care i need to go all the way

NARUTO: p-please we're in a c-closet... can't you at least w-wait till we go home?

SASUKE: sigh, alright

he reached down and grabbed her shirt and helped her put it on. after she got her shirt on he gave her one last kiss that lasted the rest of there time in the closet. they heard a knock from the other side of the door and let the two out.

**author:well look whos going to** **mean and stop the chapter here hehe**

**sasuke: what the hell is wrong with you?**

**author: i thought people would enjoy it more if i added a seven minute makeout scenelol**

**NARUTO: WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT STUPID !**

**sasuke: that was uncalled for naruto**

**author: how could you say that to me* falls to knees for dramatic effect and starts cying***

**sasuke :oh smooth move dobe. now shes crying real intellegent of you.**

**author: its ok**

**all at once: please reveiw and give ideas for next chapter**

**:P:3**


End file.
